PJ The Cannibal
by LickableBoi
Summary: PJ's a cannibal and he's eating EVERY boy in sight! WARNINGS! VORE, RAPE, CANNIBALISM, M/M SLASH! SQUICK AND LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**A/N: So I'm a bit of a voraphile, and I was watching Good Luck Charlie when I thought up of this random vore scenario in which PJ eats EVERYBODY! So yeah, m/m vore may be disturbing, not to mention all the slashiness involved, so you may wanna back off now. WARNING: THEY ARE ALL OUT OF CHARACTER, THIS IS A SLASHY VORE STORY! And of course, tons of lemon abound. Please though, if you read this, leave a review of what you like/didn't like about it. BUT NO FLAMING! Thank you!**

Teddy came into the Duncan house sobbing. PJ looked up from his usual perch on the sofa.

"You ok?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I'm not ok! Spencer just broke my heart again! Once a cheater, always a cheater." Teddy wiped her eyes. "I should've known better than to trust him…I think I need some air!" With that she went back out the way she had come. PJ Duncan wasn't a particularly vengeful person, nor did he care much about his sister's love life, but something about the way Spencer had played Teddy twice infuriated the eighteen year old boy. Without thinking, he dialed Spencer's phone number and asked him to come over under the premise that Teddy wanted to talk to him.

It worked wonderfully. PJ's mom wasn't home—she had taken Charlie to go visit a relative in Chicago. Dad was at work and Gabe was over at Leo's house, so PJ was free to mess Spencer up however he wanted. And PJ had an idea. The doorbell rang about twenty minutes after the phone call and PJ answered.

"H…hi PJ!" Spencer smiled nervously at Teddy's older brother. PJ glowered at the sixteen year old boy.

"Come in," he commanded, stepping aside. Spencer entered the spacious Duncan home.

"So, uh, where's Teddy?"

"Not home," PJ replied.

"But…why would she…wait! What's going on here?" Spencer suddenly caught on, but it was too late.

"You really hurt my sister," PJ practically growled, stepping closer to the boy, who instinctively backed up. "I don't like that."

Suddenly, PJ grabbed Spencer and spun him around to face the wall. "You're gonna pay," PJ growled lowly into Spencer's ear. He then banged the boy's head into the wall, dazing him.

PJ wasn't one for hate sex, but he couldn't help it. Spencer was going to be messed up for what he did. In a swift motion, PJ tore Spencer's tight jeans and boxers off, holding the helpless boy's arms up in the air while he did. PJ removed his own pants and underwear. He then hocked a massive wad of spit onto his hand and lubricated his hard cock. PJ inserted himself into Spencer cruelly, not giving the boy time to prepare. Spencer cried out in agony as PJ pounded him roughly back and forth. The boy's screams echoed through the empty house.

"Please…PJ…I'm…I'm sorry!" he cried through his tears. "P…please stop!"

"No!" PJ growled, biting the boy's ear. "You didn't stop hurting Teddy, and I won't stop hurting you!" Spencer cried out in pain again as PJ's pace picked up and finally his assailant came into him. The hot, white sperm sprayed into Spencer's tight hole as he whimpered. PJ moaned at the climax.

PJ was still mad, though. "You hurt her so bad!" he punched Spencer across the jaw. "You made her believe you loved her and then let her down twice!" he shouted again, fist connecting with Spencer's face. The sixteen year old was bleeding from the mouth now. "You worthless son of a bitch!" PJ hollered at him, but this time the boy's hot mouth connected with Spencer's bloody one in a kiss of strong emotion—of strong hatred. PJ inhaled the weaker boy's blood and pulled apart. Spencer gasped.

PJ was fuming mad still. "I could just…I could eat you!" he screamed at Spencer. "I could…eat you…" PJ looked like a light bulb had gone off in his head. Spencer was uneasy. "In fact, I'm going to eat you!" PJ grinned darkly.

"PJ?" "PJ, please, no!" Tears returned to Spencer's eyes and PJ's hands crawled over his torso, tearing off his shirt and leaving him entirely naked. Spencer saw PJ's dick getting hard again. "PJ, please!"

The pleas fell on deaf ears. PJ leant forward and pulled Spencer back onto his erect rod, impaling the boy's ass. He pumped in and out again and licked Spencer's naked back. The boy cried out again in sheer pain as the penis pumped in and out of him and the slick tongue ran over his back countless times. When PJ was about to cum he pulled out, spraying the white seed all over Spencer's smooth, lean body. "Nice sauce," PJ grunted. "Now you're gonna die, Spencer," the words came out huskily…hungrily. Spencer whimpered.

PJ jumped atop the boy and chomped down on his jugular. Spencer cried out once more for mercy, but the plea died halfway in his throat as PJ's sharp canine teeth pierced the sensitive skin there and blood poured out. PJ kissed Spencer's lips once more as he stuttered, a death rattle escaping his throat. And then Spencer died.

PJ reveled in the glory of Spencer's death, the glory of having caused it himself. He brought his hungry lips to the boy's torso and fed off of the plentiful meat there. He tore massive chunks of the flesh and devoured them hungrily. He never imagined himself being a cannibal, but the dead boy's meat was so delicious. PJ ate and ate of his prize but suddenly the door opened behind him. PJ looked up, blood dripping from his face as his little brother Gabe entered the house.

"PJ I'm…" Gabe stopped and stared in shock and horror at the sight before him—his older brother was half naked, blood pouring from his mouth, while a very naked and very dead Spencer lay, half eaten, in the middle of the floor. "What did you do?" the twelve year old shrieked.

"No need to overreact, Gabe," PJ spoke quietly, abandoning his half-eaten meal on the floor and walking closer to his younger brother.

"PJ! I'm calling the cops!"

"No you're not!" PJ jumped on top of his little brother, who cried out. "You've seen to much Gabe…I'm going to have to silence you!" PJ licked his little brother's ear as his penis began to harden again.

"You…what? PJ! No!"

"I love the taste of human meat now, Gabe. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to eat you. But there's no reason why I can't…love…you first." PJ then tore some meat from Spencer's body. "Won't you share some with me?"

Gabe looked away, disgusted. "EAT IT!" PJ growled, filling the young boy with such fear that he obeyed. Gabe ate the tender flesh torn from Spencer, barely able to swallow it. "That was your last meal," PJ told him as he unclothed his younger brother. Gabe was paralyzed with fear, unable to scream or cry as PJ slowly undressed him and tasted his young body with his tongue.

"So rich in flavor…" PJ moaned, dick getting harder as he ran his wet tongue all over his brother's smooth body. "So tasty…" PJ found Gabe's young cock, getting harder by the sensation of being licked. He took Gabe's penis into his mouth and sucked. Gabe hissed out uncontrollably at the sensation of being sucked. The boy didn't last long. He blew his load into his older brother's mouth. PJ quickly spit the boy's semen over his torso.

"Good bye, Gabe." He sighed, placing a warm, passionate kiss on his little brother's lips. Gabe began to squeal.

"No PJ! Please! I won't tell anyone, not even Dad! Just please don't eat me!"

"I'm going to have to eat you, Gabe. You've seen too much." With that, he licked the boy's neck up and down and, without warning, bit down onto the juicy flesh. Gabe cried out in pain as his throat burst open, blood spilling out of him and covering PJ's face as he bit further and further and drank the red life-giving liquid. Gabe went limp beneath him. PJ saw his dead brother's face and was turned on even more, masturbating to the image.

When he finally came, PJ inserted the cum into Gabe's dead lips. He then went to work on Gabe's body too, eating a good portion of the little boy's face off. Then, realizing how this would look to anyone who might stumble upon them, PJ dragged the dead, partially-eaten bodies of Gabe and Spencer down to the basement and resumed his feeding, mingling the two boys' meats together to make a rich flavor. He heard the door open upstairs, followed by his dad calling.

"PJ? Gabe? Teddy?" PJ panicked and decided the only way to rid himself of this problem would be to eat his dad as well. But how would he do that? Taking off his blood-soaked shirt, he decided to seduce his father. Washing the two boys' blood from his mouth, he went upstairs.

"PJ…" Bob turned around to see his naked son before him. "PJ? What are you doing?"

"Hi Dad," PJ purred huskily, seductively. His penis was standing at attention.

"PJ what in the name of…?"

"I figured since Mom isn't here you'd be craving some…action…" PJ licked his lips obscenely and noticed his father's pants tenting.

"But…you're my son…"

"Mom won't ever know…" PJ teased, shaking his hips. "Teddy went out for a while and Gabe…isn't here. We could have all the…fun…we want," PJ inserted a finger into his mouth and sucked on it lewdly.

Bob couldn't ignore the sight any longer and finally agreed, removing his own garments. "Alright son, but just this once."

PJ approached his father and placed a warm, passionate kiss on his dad's mouth. Their tongues danced and shared their saliva. PJ pushed his dad into a lying position on the couch, straddling him and licking his hairy body.

"I've wanted this…for a while…Dad…." PJ moaned lustily as Bob pulled his son down and licked the boy's perk nipples. PJ sat down on Bob's face to allow his father to prepare his hole. Bob's tongue slurped up and down PJ's crack and dipped into his hole. Then Bob shifted his son and penetrated him. PJ sighed heavenly as his own dad pounded him and finally blew his load into him. Bob came down from his passion and looked at the naked, sweaty son above him.

"Dad, I have one more surprise for you," PJ said coyly.

"What's that?" Bob asked. He was answered with his eldest son falling atop him again. He could feel a clip of teeth and warm saliva on his throat but before he realized what was happening he felt a biting sensation. PJ punctured his throat and lapped up the blood as Bob faded away as well.

"Maybe now I can enjoy a meal in piece," PJ grumbled, dragging his dead father to the basement and laying him down beside Gabe and Spencer. Because Bob's upper body was hairy, PJ resorted to eating meat of the relatively hairless legs. He sat back on his heals after some snacking and looked at his handiwork. Suddenly his phone went off. There was a text from Emmet.

_Hey man I'm right outside let me in!_

_-Emmet_

PJ growled at the idea of yet another intruder but then had an idea. He answered the door entirely naked.

"Hey PJ…whoa!" Emmet looked at his naked best friend.

"You know you like it!" PJ grinned.

"Maybe…" Emmet teased back. PJ could see the tent in the black boy's tight-fitting jeans.

"Then come on in and let's have some nasty sex!" PJ responded, pulling Emmet inside and slamming the door shut. Emmet quickly removed his clothing, revealing his tight, hairless body, considerably darker than PJ's. PJ lay back on the couch. "Ravish me, boy," he sighed irresistibly.

Emmet crawled on top of his best friend and kissed him hotly. Their tongues danced as they sighed, ebony and ivory tangled together.

"Lick my body," PJ sighed in ecstasy. Emmet obliged, running his perfectly pink tongue across the boy's tender body, paying close attention to the nipples as he smeared his saliva all over PJ. "Now suck me off!" PJ moaned.

"Aye aye, sir!" Emmet saluted, taking PJ's hard length into his mouth and sucking until PJ was brought to climax. "I can't take it anymore, PJ!" Emmet moaned. "I have to fuck you!"

"Do it!" PJ affirmed. Emmet licked PJ's ass out and then inserted his penis into PJ's mouth. "Lubricate me, PJ," he begged. PJ lubricated Emmet with his saliva. Then Emmet inserted his smooth, dark penis into PJ's hole, thrusting in and out.

"Damn, PJ, you feel like you've done this before…."

"I have…" PJ moaned back.

"With who…?" Emmet asked between shallow gasps.

"My…dad…" PJ groaned.

"That's…so…hot!" Emmet moaned as he felt closer to climaxing. He blew his sticky load into PJ and cried in ecstasy. The boys collapsed in a sweaty heap.

"Emmet," PJ whispered, breath ghosting over the boy. "I have to show you something."

"What?" Emmet asked. PJ led him downstairs to where the three victims lay. "What happened?" Emmet gasped.

"I…I killed them…" PJ offered.

"WHY?" Emmet exclaimed.

"Well Spencer hurt Teddy so I raped him and ate part of him, but Gabe caught me, so I had to eat him too. Then Dad came home and we had sex but I couldn't let him see this so I ate him too."

"Why are you showing me this?" Emmet asked, suddenly wary.

"I couldn't possibly finish all of their bodies off," PJ said. "Would you like to join me for…dinner?" PJ tore some meat off of Gabe and held it up to Emmet's mouth. Emmet opened wide and PJ fed the flesh to him. "Not bad," Emmet spoke after chewing.

"I told you," PJ grinned. The two dined on the dead males' meat, feeding each other and themselves. After enjoying a hearty meal of meat, the two boys made out passionately, naked, sweaty, cum soaked and covered in blood. Their ears perked up as they heard the door open.

"PJ, I'm home!" Teddy called out. "And I brought Evan!" Emmet and PJ exchanged glances. They wanted to devour the young swimmer too!

"I'm down here, Teddy, hey could you go get the mail from the mailbox?" PJ asked.

Teddy groaned. "Fine. Evan, why don't you go downstairs and meet my big brother? I'll be right back." Teddy left the house as Evan came down the stairs.

As he entered the basement, Emmet jumped him, knocking him to the floor. PJ raced up the steps and placed a padlock over the inside door handles, locking Teddy out. He pushed some furniture up against the doors for good measure and closed the curtains. He could see Teddy coming up the drive. She tried opening the door without luck. Satisfied that she wouldn't be able to get in, PJ raced downstairs to find Emmet humping a confused Evan through his clothes.

Evan glanced up, looking terrified. "You're…P…PJ?" he asked. PJ grunted affirmative.

"And this is Emmet," PJ told him. "And guess who they are?" PJ pointed to the three mostly-eaten bodies.

Evan gulped. "W…who?"

PJ leant forward and brought his face to Evan's. The boy was full of terror. "They were my dad, my little brother, and Teddy's last boyfriend." Evan looked like he was ready to cry. PJ licked his nose, the smell of blood and flesh on his breath. "Do you know what I did before I killed and ate them?" PJ asked.

Evan gulped again, absolutely panic-stricken but unable to get up on account of Emmet holding him down. "W…what?" he squealed.

"I fucked them hard!" PJ laughed wickedly. "Emmet, strip him!" The black boy did so and Evan began to cry. PJ slapped him. "Shut up!"

He licked Evan's lips and then inserted his tongue into the boy. Emmet came up behind him and began eating his ass out. They then decided to "spit roast" the boy. PJ inserted his hard penis into Evan's mouth and Emmet entered the boy's tight, wet hole. The boy screamed as he was suspended in air, being doubly fucked by the two teenagers. Emmet reached climax first, cumming into Evan's virgin ass. PJ came after that, blowing his hot mess into Evan's mouth. With that done, they set the trembling boy down on the ground.

"You know what comes next, Evan," PJ whispered sultrily.

"Please, guys, please! I won't hurt Teddy like that other guy did! Please don't…" that was all Evan could get out before Emmet covered his lips with a kiss and PJ bit through his throat as well, making the young teen the fourth victim. He sputtered and died with his mouth still connected to Emmet's cannibalistic lips. Then the two set to work on the body, tearing off chunks of boy meat and enjoying the swimmer's body.

"We can't keep Teddy outside forever," PJ told Emmet after they had eaten a quarter of their prize. "Take the bodies upstairs and we'll finish eating them in my room. I'll go let her in and explain to her." Emmet nodded and began dragging the bodies two-at-a-time upstairs while PJ quickly washed his mouth out and re-dressed. He then opened the door for Teddy.

"What was that for?" Teddy yelled.

"J…just a prank…" PJ pretended to stifle a giggle.

"Where's Evan?"

"He left."

"That's ridiculous I would've seen him!"

"He said he wasn't interested in you anymore and snuck out the back."

"What? Just great…" Teddy sat down, depressed.

"But Spencer won't ever bother you again. I had a…chat…with him."

Teddy smiled. "Thanks, PJ. Hey where're Dad and Gabe?"

"Oh! They…went to Chicago after work and school to stay with Mom and Charlie. By the way, Emmet's here."

Teddy was about to say something about how it was strange that Bob didn't leave a note or tell her when she suddenly realized what PJ said. "Emmet's here? The only guy interested in me? Just make sure he stays upstairs."

"Will do," PJ said, using the opportunity to excuse himself and run upstairs. Teddy groaned and turned on the television.

Upstairs, PJ entered the room and closed the door. Emmet was on PJ's bed, feasting on the remainder of Gabe's body while Bob and Evan's bodies lay on the ground by the door. Spencer, whose remains were mostly skeletal now, lay on what used to be Gabe's bed. PJ locked the door.

"Let's have sex again, Emmet, I'm still horny."

"Damn man, you work fast! How much can you possibly cum in one day?"

"A lot," PJ grinned slyly as he undressed again. He then straddled Emmet, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. PJ smiled against Emmet's lips as they kissed passionately, tongues dancing, saliva mingling. PJ brought his lips down to Emmet's neck, playfully licking the region. Then, with a grin, he bit down, claiming his last victim. Emmet's screams echoed through the house. Teddy looked in the direction of the screams but, deciding it wasn't worth investigating, returned to her TV show.

Emmet succumbed to his bleeding and fell back on the bed. "Good bye, best friend," PJ bade. He then brought his mouth to Emmet's chest and tore flesh from it, relishing its taste. PJ glanced around the room satisfied. He would be eating well for weeks!


End file.
